Body Heat
by ShalilyQueen
Summary: Shalily. Human/Pregnant AU "It's so cold. Come cuddle with me?"


**_Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or its characters. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

 **AN: I know its been a minute since I've posted some one-shots so here ya go. A quick dabble I wrote for a friend on Tumblr. It's not the best thing I've written but it's cute. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Body Heat**

Groaning irritably into her pillow she stood up straight, her cheeks puffing red in defeat.

It's official, she couldn't sleep.

No matter how long she wiggled or curled into the covers her body just wouldn't generate the heat she needed for her to get to sleep. Her body shivered as the algid air assaulted her bare shoulders and legs. Goosebumps formed along her pale flesh that was only covered by her silver thigh high night dress. It probably wasn't the best thing to wear but, she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything _but_ sleep.

Again, she groaned aggravatingly under her breath. It was much too late in the season to be cold like it was.

The constant drastic weather changes were the comparison to a pregnant woman's mood swings, happy one moment then want to strangle a teddy bear in the next in a tearful rage. She would know, she would be going on 3 months by the end of the week. Her emotions were going haywire and the cold temperature wasn't helping in the slightest bit.

Tossing and turning she attempted, for the last time to get some kind of heat circulating in her bones, but even her breath fought against her. She huffed in defeat seeing the tiny reminisce of white fog particles formed in front of my her eyes.

Swinging her legs off the bed, she gave up on the useless endeavor. Her body trembled, chills running up and down her spine. Her small toes, that barely reached the floor, curled into the wooly naps of the carpet hoping to help at least warm her cold feet.

The woman swiftly reached for her robe from the rack near the bed, enveloping herself in its thick fluffiness. Shivering, she stood on her feet walking to the door pulling the robe closer to her body. She puffed her cheeks out, there was only one other solution she could think of that would solve her problem.

She made a beeline from the room all the way downstairs through the halls and straight to the doors of Lily's study. He's been working nonstop since he's come home from work, he's barely even eaten dinner.

It was quarter til' midnight, aka his unappointed appointed bedtime curfew, according to her, and she was more than determined to get him there no matter how busy he was. He had more important things to take care of like his freezing wife and possibly equally freezing unborn child, which she knew he'd hope come out girl.

Peeking through the cracks of the doorway she saw, sitting at a large desk in a corner of the room, was her dear Pantherlily. Despite the fact that he's been in his clothes all day, now disoriented and wrinkly, he still sat with all his handsome splendor intact. His dark-rimmed glasses fell off the bridge of his large nose as he engrossed in the mounds of scattered papers that surrounded him. She couldn't bring herself to care how busy he was. Her body was pleading for warmth, she needed him to give her the necessary body heat so she can finally be at ease.

"Lily."

Shagotte strutted to his desk, her usual sweet voice coated with an intense firmness. Her gray iris blazed with a seriousness as she glared at the dark-skinned man before her.

Lily stopped what he was doing, glancing up hearing his name.

The way his chestnut colored eyes bore into her soul already had her body quivering with heat trickling up her spine. How he possessed such an ability over her senses was beyond her.

Lily smiled, seeing his wife so beautiful and defined even when wrapped in her fluffy bathrobe. The sleeves hung scarcely off her shoulders and her disheveled long hair framed her angelic face displaying her dark freckles for his viewing. It honestly would be the first time he actually had taken a decent look at her today. He would take gawking at how attractive his wife is over reading boring paperwork any day.

He quirked an eyebrow noticing her rather unpleasant facial expression. After being together for so long it was easy to tell when she was not in a good mood. The way her face scrunched up in a miserable frown was a valid indicator of that fact. Lily opened his mouth to speak.

"Is there something wrong Shagot-?"

"Come to the bedroom," Shagotte immediately commanded, interrupting his question.

She felt the atmosphere tense instantly. Her mood swings were controlling her words and she frankly didn't feel the need to beat around the bush to express what she wanted. The frigid temperature was making her anxious, she needed warmth and she demanded to have it _now._

Lily rose his scarred eyebrow while slowly removing his glasses at her sudden command. "Excuse me?" He questions, his voice lowering several octaves. It was rare to hear her demand anything so the fact that she did intrigue him, especially over a _simple_ request.

Shagotte bit her lip, realizing her mistake she looked down at the ground, her dainty fingers fiddling with the ribbon of her robe. She suddenly became timid under his intimidating stare. Shagotte pulled her robe closer to her body turning her head away, a heated blush composing cherry red on her freckled cheeks.

"The…the baby and I are cold," She stated, her voice surprisingly soft. " Will you come and cuddle with me, please?"

She combed her untamed strands from her face. She knew he wouldn't mind at all even if he was busy. But even in her most audacious state, Lily's deep blustery voice along with his stoic looks would silence her in an instant. Even though his tone of voice and facial expressions would change on instinct they never failed in making her weak in the knees, even if they weren't necessarily towards her.

Standing from his seat Lily walked to her from behind his desk. Even standing inches away from her he still easily dwarfed her delicate petite frame.

Shagotte tilted her head up to gaze into his eyes. She never gets over at how amazingly contrasted his smooth, dark brown skin was to his radiant auburn eyes, they were so bright, they seemed to glow with golden-like specks against the light of the desk lamp. It would inevitably render her hypnotized by his added virile.

Without warning, Lily leaned down gently cupping his palms on her hot rosy cheeks. Despite the heat they produced, a breathless gasp escaped Shagotte's lips at the warmth radiating from his hands. Lily took advantage of that opportunity, skillfully slipping his full lips into hers causing her heart to skip a beat and her stomach to dance with butterflies.

He was so warm, just as she expected, like as if the cold never existed. What did the cold feel like again, for a minute she couldn't remember, only the kiss that blessed her chilling lips with its zealous touch captured her full attention.

Kissing her lovingly, Lily's arms expertly wrapped around the small woman's back while simultaneously leaning down and hoisting her legs off the ground to cradled them against his chest bridal-style. Shagotte's body molded befittingly against him. His biceps flexed stretching through the fabric of his shirt along with his movements as his fingers slid along her back and legs adjusting her weight in his arms.

Their lips slowly separated savoring every second of their contact as they looked at eachother in their still, tranquil daze.

Lily's chest vibrates blissfully as he makes his way out of the study with his sweet wife in his arms, leaving it in its hazardous ruin of papers and files.

Burying her face in his expansive chest, Shagotte listens as the steady rhythm of his heartbeat drums against his ribcage. It was so soothing to her ears, it made her feel safer than just having him beside her.

His steps, becoming perfectly synchronized with that of his heartbeat, made her body feel like it was swaying with the calm movements of his feet, even the slightest sway felt like she was being rocked to sleep.

Entering the bedroom, he walked then lied Shagotte carefully on the bed. Beginning to turn away Shagotte reached for him grabbing his wrist then staring up at him with question in her eyes.

Lily's lips curved into a grin, bending down, he placed a tender kiss of reassurance on her jaw.

"I'm not leaving you," He whispered. "I just have to check on something real quick." His warm breath grazed against her skin with his words.

Shagotte nodded hesitantly finally releasing his arms from her hold. She watched as he walked out into the hallway stretching his arms tiredly

With a less than a minute gone by he reappeared, into the room. With the heel of his foot, he lightly kicked the door closing it behind him. Walking further into the room, while unbuttoning his shirt, Shagotte noticed a smirk ghosting on his face.

"What's so funny Lily?" Shagotte asked her body beginning to shiver removing the wool bathrobe from her body.

Even as he turned to strip the rest of his clothes, she could hear the mirth in his voice as he spoke.

"It's nothing, my love." He chuckled "Nothing at all."

Shagotte tilted her head in confusion but didn't push the subject.

Quickly, Lily threw on his night pants and a t-shirt to protect his own body from the cold that seeped through the glass of the balcony window. Because of his time spent in the military he's more able to tolerate the temperature, much more so than she could.

He stretched his arms above his head, getting rid of the unwanted tension in his muscles, before climbing into the bed with his wife.

Slipping into the covers after him, Shagotte nearly jumped into his arms aggressively putting her arms inside his shirt for better access to his body heat. Signing in content Shagotte wrapped her arms around his torso, tracing her thin fingers along his lower back in slow circular motions, enjoying the smoothness of his skin, while also intertwining her legs into his creating no escape for his body heat to go, except to her.

The coldness of her skin caught him off guard but he instantly relaxed letting her do as she wished to achieve the warmth she desired. Once he felt that she was comfortable Lily embraced her, bringing her body closer to snuggle into his chest.

Lily face nuzzled into her feathery tresses as he allowed his fingers to trace memorized figures along her shoulder blade.

Her breathing of slow inhales and exhales caused her chest to rise and fall, serenity engulfing her aura. Her eyes, becoming heavy, drew her closer into slumber's dreamy void.

Snickering quietly, Lily leaned into her ear, whispering a comment.

"Maybe you could try turning up the temperature the next time you want to get warm, Hm? "

If the young woman was fully conscious to the man's facetious comment she may have answered equally as comically, but the sleep knocking at her door gave her no energy to respond in the way that would entertain him. Her last words, that subconsciously slipped her lips, were the last thing she could muster before her body gave way to her awaiting slumber.

"I only wanted you in the bed with me anyway."

* * *

Have an awesome night! Peace!

 _ **~ShalilyQueen**_


End file.
